Bethan in war
by music-speaks-to-me
Summary: Benny has had enough of Ethan picking Sarah over him so he leaves Whitechapel and goes to fight in the same war his parents are fighting in. What's Ethan gonna do when he realises he loves Benny?
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye Whitechapel

_**Hi this is my first My babysitter's a vampire fanfictio**_

_**i hope you guys like it**_

_**I own nothing expect the plot**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

It was a normal Friday night in Whitechapel but one thing was different Benny Weir was not over at his best friend, Ethan Morgan's house no instead Sarah the vampire babysitter was there and Ethan had decided he had no time for Benny. So Benny sat in his room thinking about different things trying to forget that he felt like he needed Ethan to live.

"Benny come down here your mums on the phone!" His grandma yelled upstairs and Benny shot up like a rocket, his mum hardly ever called as she and his dad were away fighting in a magical war against Vampires in Romania. When he was younger Benny had been told that they were fighting in a normal war in Iraq but now he knew differently.

"Hey, mum!" he said as soon as he got the phone.

"Hey Bennyboo how are you?" His mum replied.

"Oh you know same old same old, Sarah's over at Ethan's house and he likes her better than me but you know can't complain." He replied.

His mum sighed, "Why don't you tell Ethan you love him? I don't like seeing you so unhappy.

"I can't he likes Sarah; he's even planning to ask her out tonight." Benny replied. "Anyway, why'd you call?"

"Well, Benny you know how your dad and I said we hoped to be home by the end of the year?"

"Yeah…?"

"Well there's been a recent spike in Vampire activities and attacks and there aren't enough forces to tackle them in a year so we could be out here for a bit longer."

"How much longer?"

"Um well…anywhere from 2 years to ten years." She whispered.

"Oh ok…mum listen I have to go but I love you." Benny said as he hung up.

He threw the phone down and ran upstairs to his room, when he got there he sat on his bed thinking, he was 16 but looked old enough to be 18, he was pretty bad at school and wasn't gonna get better, he hadn't seen his parents in nearly 15 years and he couldn't be with the love of his life so why not join the fight against vampires in Romania?

Making his decision he packed his bag with everything he would need, spell-book, the knife his dad gave him, clothes, money and some photos of friends and family. He then sat at his desk and began to write letters to everyone explaining what he was about do to first he wrote one to his grandma.

_Dear Grandma,_

_ First off I would like to thank you for looking after me since my parents left to fight in Romania when I was a baby, you really did a great job._

_I know this will hurt you now but please understand that's the last thing I want to do but I still have to do this, I'm leaving for Romania to fight alongside my mum and dad._

_I am doing this for two main reasons, the first is that I haven't seen my parents in nearly 15 years and I really wish that, instead of photos and video chats and phone calls, that break up a lot due to interference, I could meet them, I would like to get to know the both of them before it's too late._

_The second reason is I am in love with Ethan as you know but cannot have him in my life as any more than a friend and now even now that's hanging by a thread as he's more interested in Sarah. But please don't think I blame Sarah she's a hot teenage girl that a lot of guys want it's only natural that Ethan wants her to be his girlfriend._

_I hope you aren't too sad that I am gone and you can forgive me for not saying goodbye. Please give the other letters to the people they are addressed to._

_Your loving Grandson _

_Benny_

Next he wrote the letter to Ethan.

_Dear Ethan,_

_We have been friends for basically our whole lives and I can't imagine life without you by my side. I know we promised back when we were six never to keep secrets but there is one thing I have never been able to tell you, I love you no I'm in love with you, your smile, your brown eyes, your puppy dog faces – everything about you. I feel like you're the reason the sun rises on my world and when you go away it sets. _

_I can't bear to see you with someone else so I'm leaving for Romania but don't worry I give you and Sarah my full blessing in fact I give you my full blessing to date or marry any one you want but please always remember me fondly and if I die, come to my funeral. Don't ever forget me. _

_I LOVE YOU!_

_Benny_

Once he finished Ethan's letter he sat there for a minute before he began to write his letter to the rest of the Morgan family.

_Dear Mr. Morgan, Mrs. Morgan & Jane,_

_I would like to thank each of you for different things._

_First of I would like to thank Mrs. Morgan for raising a brilliant son with Mr. Morgan and second I would like to thank you for making Ethan go over to my grandma's house to play with me when I first moved here. I would also like to ask you to make sure Ethan goes along the right_ _path in life and is happy._

_Mr. Morgan I would also like to thank you for having a part in raising Ethan and for being there when either of us needed fatherly advice. Please make sure Ethan is happy in life and that he lives it to its fullest. _

_Jane I would like to thank you for all those times that you made me and Ethan do things with you as Ethan would always make cute faces and pretend he didn't like it. Please make sure Ethan is happy and always be the sweet girl I know._

_Benny_

He sat there reading the letter over a few times and then began to write his final one.

_Dear Erica, Rory and Sarah_

_First off I would like to thank all of you for introducing me to the supernatural world so I could learn about my heritage. _

_Also Erica stop denying it we all see the way you look at Rory you two are perfect for each other. Oh and Erica thanks for keeping me and Ethan on our toes._

_Rory thanks for reminding me and Ethan that we could be weirder! But seriously thanks for always having our backs when it came to it._

_ Sarah thank you for having our backs and also for making Ethan smile that is always something I love to see. Also even though I am leaving because I can't bear to see Ethan with anyone else please know I don't blame you. And if you and Ethan start going out I give you my full blessing and hope you are happy together._

_I wish the three of you the best in your undead lives and ask you to make sure Ethan is happy._

_I also want you to know that the Vampires I will be fighting against are like Jessie and not like you guys._

_Your Friend (or at least I hope I am)_

_Benny_

Benny then folded the letters, addressed the envelops and put them inside. He then sealed them and left them on his desk.

Then he picked up his bag and climbed out of the window. Once he was on the ground he walked to the edge of Whitechapel and said, "Goodbye Whitechapel."

Before vanishing in a puff of smoke.


	2. Chapter 2: Benny's what?

_**Hi **_

_**thanks to MBAV fan for reviewing hope you like their reactions**_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Evelynn Weir woke up and got out of bed. She went to the kitchen and decided to make Benny donuts for breakfast since he would be sad because he wouldn't get to see his mum and dad for at least another two years. She plated the donuts up and was surprised that Benny wasn't downstairs as he was usually downstairs the minute he smelt the donuts in his room and the smell must have reached his room.

She walked upstairs to Benny's room and knocked on the door.

"Benny you decent?" She called through the door as even though she was his Grandma there were still things she shouldn't see.

When she got no answer she frowned and walked inside and got the shock of her life, Benny wasn't in bed, he wasn't at the desk – he wasn't in the room.

Evelynn saw a pile of letters and walked over to them still in a daze.

She picked up the first one in the pile which was addressed to her. She opened it, read it and then re-read it to make sure she'd read in right.

She the grabbed the other letters and ran to the Morgan home.

Ethan Morgan was awoken by voices downstairs and he really wasn't in the mood, He'd asked Sarah out last night and she'd told him that she was already going out with someone. He'd never been so embarrassed in his life and he'd hidden for the rest of the time she'd been there.

He rolled over and tried to ignore the voices until his mum hesitantly called upstairs, "Ethan, Jane would you come downstairs? Oh and Ethan call Sarah, Erica and Rory and tell them to come over."

Now Ethan was worried had something happened to Benny?

He climbed out of bed and pulled on some close while at the same time he texted Sarah, Erica and Rory.

When Ethan got downstairs Jane was already downstairs and Evelynn was there but Benny wasn't.

"What's going on is Benny ok?" He asked.

"I think we should wait till Sarah, Erica and Rory get here," His mum replied.

Ethan was about to say that he needed to know now when the doorbell rang and Jane went to answer it.

When she came back she was followed by Sarah, Rory and Erica.

"What's going on?"

"Where's the other geek?"

And, "I'm now a vampire sprinter!" Were said at the same time.

Everyone turned to Evelynn as she started speaking, "Well I guess it's about time you were all told, you know how Benny always says that his parents are away fighting in some war in Iraq?"

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

"Well that's not quite true his parents are fighting in a war but it's not in Iraq and not against other humans!" Everyone raised their eyebrows and she continued, "Their fighting in Romania against Vampires and Benny's gone to join them!"

There was silence until the kids all yelled, "Benny's what?"

Ethan turned to his mum and dad.

"Please let this be a joke!" he cried. "Please let this be Benny's way of getting back at me for not hanging out with him last night!"

"Ethan, honey it's not a joke look he wrote everyone letters." Evelynn replied.

"Letters?" Sarah asked.

"Yes, there's one for the Morgan family minus Ethan, one for Ethan and one for you three." Evelynn replied as she handed out Benny's letters.

Ethan took the letter and began to read.

_'Dear Ethan,_

_We have been friends for basically our whole lives and I can't imagine life without you by my side. I know we promised back when we were six never to keep secrets but there is one thing I have never been able to tell you, I love you no I'm in love with you, your smile, your brown eyes, your puppy dog faces – everything about you. I feel like you're the reason the sun rises on my world and when you go away it sets.'_

_Benny's in love with me! _ He thought as he paused to take in what he'd read so far. He then continued reading.

_'I can't bear to see you with someone else so I'm leaving for Romania but don't worry I give you and Sarah my full blessing in fact I give you my full blessing to date or marry any one you want but please always remember me fondly and if I die, come to my funeral. Don't ever forget me. _

_I LOVE YOU!_

_Benny'_

_That's it _Ethan thought_ he tells me he loves me and then he leaves!_

"Will Benny ever come back?" Jane asked.

"Well…" Evelynn trailed off.

"Well what?" Erica prompted.

"Well Benny's parents are still alive but a lot of people do die in these types of wars so he may not come back!" Evelynn sighed

Sarah blinked, "But Benny's better at magic now so he should be okay, right?"

"Yes he is better at magic but what you have to understand is most people who go to fight have been training since they were little kids and are in their late teens e.g. 18, 19 or their early twenties." Evelynn replied.

"But since Benny's younger can't you or his parents just say he isn't allowed to go?" Rory asked.

"In the normal world yes but in the magical world a child comes of age at 15 and is legally allowed to do whatever they want as long as long as they don't break any laws magical or otherwise." Evelynn replied.

"Can't you just use your magic to stop him?" Mrs Morgan asked.

"No, there is nothing my magic can do I can't make him come back, I can't make him stay here. Benny is allowed to make his own decisions." Evelynn replied.

"But why does he actually want to leave?" Mr Morgan.

"Yeah all he says is 'I am leaving because I can't bear to see Ethan with anyone' but why can't he bear to see Ethan with anyone else?" Rory asked.

Everyone else raised their eyebrows and turned to Evelynn who said, "It's Ethan's decision if he wants to tell you or not."

Everyone turned to Ethan expectantly and he sighed, "Benny's in love with me. In the letter he writes, 'I love you no I'm in love with you, your smile, your brown eyes, your puppy dog faces – everything about you. I feel like you're the reason the sun rises on my world and when you go away it sets'."

He then turned to Evelynn, "There must be a way to get Benny back home. I need him here – I need to tell him…"

When he didn't continue Erica said, "Need to tell him what?"

"That I love him as well!" Ethan mumbled, looking at the floor.


	3. Chapter 3: Going to Romania

_**Hi **_

_**thanks to MBAV fan for reviewing and yeah they know about all the supernatural stuff**_

_** MisreadSoul thanks for both of your reviews **_

_**please review**_

_**Secret**_

* * *

Everyone was silent for a minute until Jane yelled, "You had to work that out after he left, what happens if he never comes back!"

"Jane!" Her mum yelled.

"What?! Benny's gone and then he realises his true feelings for him!" Jane pointed out.

Ethan sat down at the table with his head in his hands.

Benny appeared in the middle of the forest next to his parents camp and walked towards the entrance then stood there wondering what to do until he heard a surprised voice say, "Son!?"

Benny turned round and offered his dad a weak smile, "Hi dad!"

Ethan lay on his bed in his room thinking about Benny, he was so absorbed that he didn't notice his mum walk in until she sat on his bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.

She sighed, "Ethan, I'm sure Jane didn't mean what she said…"

Ethan cut her off, "She's right though! If I had realised before now Benny would have never left and there would be no chance of him dying in a faraway war!"

His mum sighed and left the room deep in thought while Ethan went over to his computer and looked at pictures of him and Benny.

* * *

Benny and his parents sat in their tent, "Son how come you are here?"

"Because I miss you guys and Ethan doesn't love me and I want to help get rid of Vampires." Benny replied.

"But Benny you're too young!" His mum replied gently as she squeezed his hand.

"Mum, I may be only 16 but ever since Ethan started ignoring me in favour of Sarah I have been practising my magic and have gotten much better. Watch this!" Benny focused on his hands and created a miniature storm in them.

Both his parents stared at him with a mix of shock and pride as he smiled.

* * *

"Ethan can you come down here a minute?!" Mrs Morgan yelled upstairs.

Ethan sighed got up and place his computer on standby before walking slowly down the stair as he wiped away his tears from his puffy red eyes.

When he got downstairs his Parents, Jane, Sarah, Erica, Rory and Evelynn were there but to Ethan the kitchen still felt very empty without Benny.

"What is it?" he asked trying to put on a brave face.

"We have a surprise for you!" His dad replied with a smile as he passed him something.

"Is this what I think it is?" Ethan asked.

"Yes," Evelynn replied.

"When do we leave?"

"In two hours!" Rory replied.

"I'll go pack!" Ethan replied and ran upstairs with the first genuine smile he'd had since last night.

* * *

Benny's Parents still weren't sure about him joining in the actual fighting so he was going over records and trying to work out ways to take the vampires down without losing many lives while they called his grandma for advice but little did they know that their tent was about to become one of the most dangerous places in the whole of Romania no in the whole world.

* * *

Ethan placed the daggers Evelynn had given in a special bag that would stop them from being detected by the metal detectors and then placed them at the bottom of his pack back.

* * *

Benny pulled out a report that was buried at the very bottom of the pile and began to examine it.

* * *

Ethan finished packing and picked up his bag before walking out of the door and downstairs. He then got in his dad's car with his family, Evelynn and his friends and they drove off.

* * *

Benny finished reading the report it had taken him 2 hours to do so.

* * *

Ethan fidgeted in his seat; he was really bored.

* * *

Benny began to cross reference the report with other info he could find on his computer.

* * *

The flight landed and everyone got off.

* * *

Benny grinned as plan came to him.

* * *

Ethan grabbed his bag as it came off the carrousel.

* * *

Benny heard a rumble in the distance but ignored it.

* * *

Ethan got in the taxi and watched the world speed by.

* * *

Benny felt himself thrown from his chair and on to the floor the last thing he saw before he blacked out was a gas lamp smash to the ground near him.


	4. Chapter 4: Chaos

_**Hi **_

_**MBAV fan yeah he does**_

_**Kool Kat hope you still love this**_

_**please review**_

_**Also i am interested in getting a beta reader is anyone interested, **__**at least **__**for this story? If anyone wants to do it full time that's great but they would have to be okay with the fanfictions and parings i write but if they just want to do it for this story cool. But if they want to do it full time then i should properly tell you that i may write fanfictions for nearly every categories i have in my favourites. Also i'm British (but not English) so some spelling's may be different if you're American. Just PM if you think you're up to it.**_

* * *

When Ethan got to Benny's parents camp it was total chaos; nearly everything was on fire and people were running around like headless chickens.

"Thomas!" Evelyn yelled as she runs towards a man, who had Benny's eyes and dark blond hair, he also had Benny's chin.

"Mum!" he yelled as he hugged her. "What are you doing here?"

"We," she motioned to Ethan and everyone. "Are here to try and convince Benny to come home."

"Well good you can help me find him." He muttered as he looked around.

"You mean you don't know where he is?" Sarah asked.

"Well I know he was in mine and his mum's tent when all this started but I'm not entirely sure where the tent is in all this rumble." Thomas replied.

"So you have no idea where Benny is none at all?" Erica pressed.

"Well the tent is somewhere near um there," Ethan knew Thomas was properly gonna continue but Thomas had just gestured to a fire and Ethan raced of hoping he wasn't too late.

Ethan could hear people shouting after him but he didn't care Benny was way more important than anything else right now.

Ethan weaved his way in and out of the wreckage until he came closer to a fallen tent. He stopped. And then something caught his eye. A hand. With a watch. Benny's watch.

He ran over and began to lift the tent of Benny and then everything else that had fallen on him. And then and only then did stop and look at Benny's injures. And then as he began to give up hope he heard it. A breath.

* * *

**_Yay! Ethan found Benny and he's alive but is he going to survive..._**

**_Find out in the next chapter_**

**_Secret_**

**_Ps. reviews make me work faster *hint hint* ;) :) :P :D_**


End file.
